familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
September 14
Events * 786 - Harun al-Rashid becomes the Abbasid caliph upon the death of his brother al-Hadi. *1180 - Battle of Ishibashiyama in Japan. *1607 - Flight of the Earls from Lough Swilly, Donegal, Ireland. *1682 - Bishop Gore School one of the oldest schools in Wales founded. *1752 - The British Empire adopts the Gregorian calendar, skipping eleven days (the previous day was September 2). *1812 - French grenadiers enter Moscow. The Fire of Moscow begins as soon as Russian troops leave the city. *1814 - Francis Scott Key writes "The Star-Spangled Banner." *1829 - Ottoman Empire signs the Treaty of Adrianople with Russia, thus ending the Russo-Turkish War. *1847 - Mexican-American War: Winfield Scott captures Mexico City. *1862 - Civil War Maryland Campaign Battle of South Mountain is fought. *1886 - Typewriter ribbon patented. *1901 - President of the United States William McKinley dies after an assassination attempt on September 6, and is succeeded by Theodore Roosevelt. *1917 - Russia is officially proclaimed a republic. *1923 - Miguel Primo de Rivera becomes dictator of Spain. *1944 - United States Marines land on the island of Peleliu. *1948 - Groundbreaking for the United Nations headquarters in New York City. *1958 - Two rockets designed by the German engineer Ernst Mohr, the first German post-war rockets, reach the upper atmosphere. *1959 - The Soviet probe Luna 2 crashes onto the Moon, becoming the first man-made object to reach it. *1960 - The Organization of the Petroleum Exporting Countries (OPEC) is founded. *1964 - The opening of the third period of the Second Vatican Council. *1965 - The opening of the fourth and final period of Second Vatican Council. *1975 - The first American saint, Elizabeth Ann Seton, is canonized by Pope Paul VI. *1982 - President-elect of Lebanon, Bachir Gemayel, is assassinated. *1984 - Joe Kittinger becomes the first person to fly a hot air balloon alone across the Atlantic Ocean. *1987 - ITV Schools was broadcast on Channel 4 for the very first time. *1987 - The Toronto Blue Jays set a major league record for most home runs in a single game - 10 - versus the Baltimore Orioles at Exhibition Stadium, and the teams combined to tie the record for most homers by two teams - 11. The game also marked the end of Cal Ripken's streak of 8,243 consecutive innings played, which is believed to be the longest, although this is not a record officially kept by MLB. *1990 - Ken Griffey and his son Ken Jr. become the first father-son duo to hit back-to-back home runs. *1994 - The Major League Baseball season is canceled because of a strike. *1995 - Body Worlds opens in Tokyo, Japan *1998 - Telecommunications companies MCI Communications and WorldCom complete their $37 billion merger to form MCI WorldCom. *1999 - Kiribati, Nauru and Tonga join the United Nations. *2000 - Microsoft introduced the last update to the OS, MS-DOS. (Version 8.0) * 2000 - Windows Me is released. *2001 - Historic National Prayer Service held at Washington National Cathedral for victims of the September 11 attacks. A similar service is held in Canada on Parliament Hill, the largest vigil ever held in the nation's capital. *2003 - In a referendum Sweden rejects adopting the euro. * 2003 - Estonia approves joining the European Union in a referendum. *2007 - Restrictions on the traditional Latin Mass are officially removed in the Roman Catholic Church as Pope Benedict XVI's motu proprio Summorum Pontificum takes effect. Births *1169 - Alexios II Komnenos (d. 1183) Byzantine emperor *1388 - Claudius Clavus, Danish geographer *1486 - Heinrich Cornelius Agrippa, German alchemist (d. 1535) *1543 - Claudio Aquaviva, Italian Jesuit (d. 1615) *1547 - Johan van Oldenbarnevelt, Dutch statesman (d. 1619) *1656 - Thomas Baker, British antiquarian (d. 1746) *1713 - Johann Kies, German mathematician (d. 1781) *1721 - Eliphalet Dyer, American statesman and judge (d. 1807) *1737 - Michael Haydn, Austrian composer (d. 1806) *1760 - Luigi Cherubini, Italian composer (d. 1842) *1769 - Alexander von Humboldt, German naturalist and explorer (d. 1859) *1771 - Nikolay Raevsky, Russian general and statesman (d. 1829) *1804 - John Gould, British ornithologist (d. 1881) * 1804 - Louis Desiré Maigret, French Catholic prelate (d. 1882) *1837 - Nikolai Bugaev, Russian mathematician (d. 1903) *1849 - Ivan Pavlov, Russian scientist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1936) *1860 - Hamlin Garland, American writer (d. 1940) *1864 - Robert Cecil, British politician and diplomat, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1958) *1867 - Charles Dana Gibson, American artist (d. 1944) *1869 - Kid Nichols, baseball player (d. 1953) *1879 - Margaret Sanger, American birth control advocate (d. 1966) *1880 - Metropolitan Benjamin (Fedchenkov), Orthodox missionary and writer, Exarch of Russian Church in North America (d. 1961) * 1880 - Archie Hahn, American athlete (d. 1955) *1886 - Jan Masaryk, Czech foreign minister and diplomat (d. 1948) *1889 - Maria Capovilla, previous oldest living person (d. 2006) *1891 - Ivan Matveyevich Vinogradov, Russian mathematician (d. 1983) *1894 - Bibhutibhushan Bandopadhyay, Bengali Novelist (d. 1950) *1898 - Ernest Nash, German-born archaeologist (d. 1974) *1899 - Hal B. Wallis, American film producer (d. 1986) *1902 - Giorgos Papasideris Greek musician (d. 1977) *1909 - Peter Scott, British naturalist, artist, and explorer (d. 1989) *1910 - Jack Hawkins, British actor (d. 1973) * 1910 - Yiannis Latsis, Greek shipping tycoon (d. 2003) *1913 - Jacobo Arbenz, President of Guatemala (d. 1971) *1914 - Lída Baarová, Czech actress (d. 2000) * 1914 - Clayton Moore, American actor (d. 1999) * 1914 - Kay Medford, American actress (d. 1980) * 1914 - Robert McCloskey, American author (d. 2003) *1916 - John Heyer, Australian documentary filmmaker (d. 2001} *1918 - Georges Berger, Belgian racing driver (d. 1967) *1920 - Mario Benedetti, Uruguayan writer * 1920 - Lawrence Klein, American economist, Nobel Prize laureate * 1920 - Alberto Calderón, Argentine mathematician (d. 1998) *1921 - Dario Vittori, Argentinian actor (d. 2001) *1922 - Michel Auclair, French actor (d. 1988) *1924 - Abioseh Nicol, Sierra Leonean diplomat and noted author (d. 1994) *1926 - Michel Butor, French novelist *1927 - Martin Caidin, American writer noted for his focus on aviation (d. 1997) *1929 - Larry Collins, American writer (d. 2005) * 1929 - Maurice Vachon, French Canadian professional wrestler *1930 - Allan Bloom, American academic (d. 1992) *1932 - Harry Sinden, National Hockey League executive * 1932 - John Tembo, Malawian politician *1933 - Harve Presnell, American actor *1934 - Sarah Kofman, French philosopher * 1934 - Kate Millett, American feminist writer *1936 - Walter Koenig, American actor * 1936 - Ferid Murad, American physician and pharmacologist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine * 1936 - Harry Danielsen, Norwegian politician *1937 - Renzo Piano, Italian architect *1938 - Nicol Williamson, Scottish-born actor *1940 - Larry Brown, American basketball coach *1941 - Alberto Naranjo, Venezuelan musician *1942 - Bernard MacLaverty, Northern Irish writer *1944 - Joey Heatherton, American actress and singer *1945 - Martin Tyler, British sports broadcaster *1947 - Jon "Bowzer" Bauman, "Bowzer" singer in musical group "Sha Na Na" * 1947 - Sam Neill, New Zealand actor *1949 - Tommy Seebach, Danish musician (d. 2003) * 1949 - Eikichi Yazawa, Japanese singer * 1949 - Steve Gaines, American guitarist (Lynyrd Skynyrd) (d. 1977) * 1949 - Ed King, American guitarist (Lynyrd Skynyrd) *1950 - Paul Kossoff, British guitarist (Free) (d. 1976) * 1950 - Masami Kuwashima, Japanese Formula One driver * 1950 - Michael Nifong, North Carolina district attorney *1953 - Tom Cora, American cellist and composer (d. 1998) * 1953 - Judy Playfair, Australian swimmer *1956 - Kostas Karamanlis, Greek prime-minister * 1956 - Ray Wilkins, English former footballer *1957 - Tim Wallach, Major League Baseball player * 1957 - Kepler Wessels, South African cricketer *1959 - Morten Harket, Norwegian singer (a-ha) *1960 - Melissa Leo, American actress * 1960 - Callum Keith Rennie, Canadian actor *1963 - Robin Singh, Indian cricketer *1964 - Faith Ford, American actress *1965 - Dmitry Medvedev, First Deputy Prime Minister of Russia *1966 - Mike Cooley, American guitarist *1967 - Dan Cortese, American actor * 1968 - Michelle Stafford, American actress *1969 - Konstantinos Koukodimos, Greek long jumper *1970 - Ben Garant, American actor * 1970 - Craig Montoya, American musician (Everclear) * 1970 - Francesco Casagrande, Italian cyclist *1971 - Kimberly Williams, American actress *1971 - Jeff Loomis, American guitarist (Lead guitarist for Nevermore) *1972 - David Bell, baseball player *1973 - Nas, American rapper * 1973 - Linvoy Primus, English footballer *1974 - Chad Bradford, American baseball player * 1974 - Hicham El Guerrouj, Moroccan athlete *1976 - Jeremy Dunham, video game journalist * 1976 - Agustín Calleri, Argentine tennis player *1978 - Carmen Kass, Estonian model * 1978 - Danielle Peck, country music singer * 1978 - Ben Cohen, English rugby union footballer *1980 - Phillip Tobias, American illustrator and musician *1981 - Miyavi, Japanese singer and actor *1982 - Hiroki Narimiya, Japanese actor *1983 - Amy Winehouse, English singer * 1983 - Frostee Rucker, American football player *1984 - Adam Lamberg, American actor * 1984 - Melissa McGhee, American singer *1985 - Paolo Gregoletto, American bassist (Trivium) * 1985 - Aya Ueto, Japanese actress idol and singer * 1985 - Delmon Young, American baseball player *1986 - Ai Takahashi, Japanese singer (Morning Musume) * 1986 - A.J. Trauth, American actor * 1986 - Alan Sheehan, Irish footballer *1989 - Jesse James, American actor Deaths * 258 - Cyprian, Bishop of Carthage * 585 - Emperor Bidatsu of Japan (b. 538) * 775 - Constantine V, Byzantine Emperor (b. 718) * 786 - Al-Hadi, Abbasid caliph * 891 - Pope Stephen V *1146 - Zengi, ruler of Syria (b. 1087) *1164 - Emperor Sutoku of Japan (b. 1119) *1214 - Albert Avogadro, Latin Patriarch of Jerusalem (b. 1149) *1321 - Dante Alighieri, Italian author (b. 1265) *1404 - Albert IV of Austria (b. 1377) *1435 - John, regent of England (b. 1389) *1523 - Pope Adrian VI (b. 1459) *1538 - Henry III of Nassau-Breda, German nobleman (b. 1483) *1605 - Jan Tarnowski, Archbishop of Krakow (b. 1550) *1638 - John Harvard, American clergyman (b. 1607) *1646 - Robert Devereux, English Civil War general (b. 1591) *1712 - Giovanni Domenico Cassini, Italian-born astronomer (b. 1625) *1743 - Nicolas Lancret, French painter (b. 1690) *1749 - Richard Temple, English soldier and politician (b. 1675) *1759 - Louis-Joseph de Montcalm, French military commander (b. 1712) *1807 - George Townshend, British field marshal (b. 1724) *1836 - Aaron Burr, Vice President of the United States (b. 1756) *1851 - James Fenimore Cooper, American author (b. 1789) *1852 - Augustus Pugin, English architect (b. 1812) * 1852 - Arthur Wellesley, British general and Prime Minister of the United Kingdom *1879 - Bernhard von Cotta, German geologist (b. 1808) *1898 - William Seward Burroughs, American inventor (b. 1857) *1901 - William McKinley, 25th President of the United States (b. 1843) *1905 - Pierre Savorgnan de Brazza (Pietro Paolo Savorgnan di Brazzà), explorer (b. 1852) *1910 - Huo Yuan Jia, Chinese martial artist *1927 - Isadora Duncan, American dancer (b. 1877) *1936 - Irving Thalberg, American film producer (b. 1899) *1937 - Tomáš Masaryk, 1st President of Czechoslovakia (b. 1850) *1942 - Ezra Seymour Gosney, American eugenicist (b. 1855) *1951 - Fritz Busch, German conductor (b. 1890) *1959 - Wayne Morris, American actor (b. 1914) *1960 - M. Karagatsis, Greek author (b. 1908) *1965 - J.W. Hearne, English cricketer (b. 1891) *1966 - Gertrude Berg, American actress (b. 1899) *1974 - Warren Hull, American actor (b. 1903) *1975 - Walter Herbert, German-born conductor and impresario (b. 1902) *1981 - Furry Lewis, American blues guitarist (b. 1899) *1982 - Bachir Gemayel, President-elect of Lebanon,assassinated (b. 1947) * 1982 - John Gardner, American novelist (b. 1933) * 1982 - Grace Kelly, American actress, Princess of Monaco (b. 1929) * 1982 - Christian Ferras, French violinist (b. 1933) *1984 - Janet Gaynor, American actress (b. 1906) *1989 - Dámaso Pérez Prado, Cuban musician (b. 1916) *1991 - Julie Bovasso, American actor and writer (b. 1930) *1992 - Paul Joseph James Martin, Canadian politician (b. 1903) *1995 - Maurice K. Goddard - the "father" of Pennsylvania state parks *1996 - Juliet Prowse, British actress and dancer (b. 1937) *1999 - Charles Crichton, English film director (b. 1910) *2000 - Beah Richards, American actress (b. 1920) *2001 - Stelios Kazantzidis, Greek singer (b. 1931) *2003 - Yetunde Price, half-sister of American tennis players Venus and Serena Williams (b. 1972) * 2003 - John Serry, American musician, (b. 1915) *2005 - William Berenberg, American physician (b. 1915) * 2005 - Robert Wise, American filmmaker (b. 1914) * 2005 - Vladimir Volkoff, French writer (b. 1932) *2006 - Mickey Hargitay, Hungarian-born actor and bodybuilder (b. 1926) * 2006 - Esme Melville, Australian actress (b. 1918) Holidays and observances *In ancient Greece, the first day of the Eleusinian Mysteries, during which the sacred objects were brought from Eleusis to Athens. *Roman Catholic Church - Triumph of the Cross (compare May 3, Finding of the Holy Cross). *Eastern Orthodox Church - Exaltation of the Cross, which commemorates the discovery of the original Christian cross in 326 by Helena, mother of Constantine, as well as the recovery from the Persians by Heraclius in 628. *Formerly, in the Roman Catholic and Anglican churches, the Wednesday, Friday and Saturday following 14 September were observed as one of the four sets of Ember days. In the Irish calendar they were known as Quarter tense. External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada ---- Category:September